On ne change pas son destin
by LesPetitesPoupees
Summary: "Désirer" est un mot connu par beaucoup de monde mais combien peuvent dire qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils ont le plus désiré ?
1. Chapter 1

_Heero_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, ma mission ne m'a pas permit de mieux le regarder. De plus, comment aurais-je eu le temps ? Je devais décider qui de lui ou de Réléna devais-je régler le compte. Il venait de me tirer dessus à deux reprises alors que j'allais abattre mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Il est revenu me délivrer de ce fichu laboratoire et m'a aider à récupérer mon Gundam. C'est alors que j'ai pris le temps de le l'observer. J'ai pu faire abstraction de son flux incessant de paroles. J'y ai vu un jeune homme des plus attirant qui m'ai été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. De type caucasien, longue chevelure lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux de couleur améthyste. Rien que ces caractéristiques physiques le rendent beau mais en y regardant de plus prêt, il y a bien plus. Il dégage quelque chose d'animal. Sans doute sa démarche, elle est féline. Tout son corps parle. Le balancement de ses épaules est en accord avec celui de son bassin. Le mouvement de sa natte envoûte comme le pendule d'un hypnotiseur. Dès lors que mes yeux se posent sur lui, ils ont du mal à décrocher. L'état dans lequel il me rend est des plus nouveaux. Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Par chance, nos routes se sont séparées pendant un temps. J'ai tenté de me le sortir de la tête mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours là, du matin jusqu'au soir même dans mes rêves. Il était devenu une obsession. J'avais un nouvel objectif, un nouveau but. Celui de pouvoir le posséder. On dit que l'on veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas ou qu'on ne peut avoir. C'était la seule solution pour enfin me libérer de son emprise. Une fois que je l'aurais eu, je m'en lasserais et m'en débarrasserais.

J'avais pris ma décision. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que pour le bon déroulement des missions une cohabitation avec les autres pilots était nécessaire. Je me débrouillais pour que nos planques soient restreintes en chambres. De ce fait, je m'arrangeais discrètement pour partager la mienne avec lui.

Il m'était impossible de m'endormir avant lui. Je trouvais le prétexte de perfectionner nos missions tard la nuit sur mon labtop mais en fait, je l'espionnais à la dérobée. Lorsqu'il ressortait de la salle de bain après s'être douché. Uniquement vêtu d'une serviette attachée autour de la taille. Prenant beaucoup de temps pour ses cheveux, il se séchait très rapidement pour libérer au plus vite la salle de bain pour les autres. Il entrait dans la chambre le torse et les cheveux encore humides. Dévoilant un corps mince mais aux muscles fermes et bien dessinés. Habillé, ces vêtements laissaient à peine apercevoir ce qu'ils pouvaient cacher. Mais pratiquement nu, il était incroyable. C'était l'unique moment où il nous était possible de le voir les cheveux détachés. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder se coiffer. Sa crinière était magnifique, couleur caramel aux reflets dorés selon la lumière. Il me tardait d'y glisser ma main et y sentir leur douceur filtrer entre mes doigts.

Un jour l'occasion s'est présentée et j'ai sauté dessus. Les trois autres pilots étaient en mission pour une semaine. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec lui. Je le retrouvais dans le salon à regarder un film. Il avait l'air concentré. Je me suis approché, ai déplacé la boite de pizza pour me laisser une place et la posa sur la table base. Il n'a pas bougé. Je me suis installé à côté de lui de manière à se que nos cuisses se touchent. J'ai remarqué qu'il a tressailli, ça m'a fait sourire. Après quelques minutes à faire semblant de m'intéresser au film, j'ai décidé d'agir. Je me suis légèrement tourné vers lui, attrapé sa natte posée sur son épaule pour la placer sur l'autre. Il s'est tendu mais n'a émit aucun autre mouvement. J'en ai profité pour glisser ma main sur sa nuque en l'a cajolant de caresses tout en l'a maintenant afin d'éviter toute fuite. Je me suis rapproché en me collant à lui et commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, remonter jusqu'à l'arrière de son lobe. Il a gémit et j'ai souri.

Cette nuit s'est déroulée au-delà de mes espérances. Malgré des débuts plutôt hésitants et maladroits, elle a été géniale. Durant toute cette semaine, nous n'avons pas arrêtés d'être l'un sur l'autre. Il a même du arrêter de se tresser les cheveux puisque qu'il les retrouvait automatiquement détachés la seconde d'après. J'adorais la sensation de douceur lorsqu'ils touchaient ma peau, comme un voile de soie.

Ce matin, je descends à la cuisine après l'avoir caressé une dernière fois. Arrivé, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Quatre. Que faisait-il ici ? Mince j'avais oublié qu'il rentrerait avant les deux autres.

**Bonjour Heero. Bien dormi ?** Demande t-il avec un large sourire.

Pourquoi me sourit-il ainsi ? Sait-il quelque chose ? Non. C'est impossible. Ils devaient faire silence radio pendant la mission et il n'a pas pu contacter Duo entre temps.

**Hn.** Répondis-je simplement.

**Duo dort encore ?**

Pourquoi me pose t-il la question ? Il faut que j'arrête, je deviens parano.

**Quand je suis sorti de la chambre oui.** Dis-je tout en m'asseyant après avoir récupéré la tasse de café que Quatre me tendait. **Tu es rentrés depuis quand** ? Continuais-je.

**Tôt ce matin. J'ai pensé vous préparer le petit déjeuné avant d'aller me coucher.**

**Hn, merci.**

**Alors, cette semaine avec Duo s'est-elle bien passée ?** Demanda t-il sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

J'en étais sur, il sait. Comment… Mais oui, son empathie. J'aurais du m'en douter. Pas aussi 'perfect soldier' que ça apparemment. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ne fais pas mine de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ?** Continuais-je en le voyant écarquiller les yeux.

**Mais…**

**Quatre.** Le coupais-je sèchement.

**Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Je sais ce que vous avez fais cette nuit. Je voulais juste savoir où vous en êtes.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Etes-vous ensemble ou c'est juste une histoire de…coucherie ?** Demanda t-il en rougissant. **Duo est mon meilleur ami et je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses du mal.**

**Il n'y a rien de sérieux. Duo et moi ça s'est fait comme ça. Il le sait.** En fait, nous n'en n'avons jamais parlé. A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlés durant cette semaine. Nos bouches étaient trop occupées à… Je dérape.

**Ah.** Commença t-il déçu. **J'avais pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.**

**Non, tu te trompes. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. C'était juste comme ça mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. **

Quatre se mord la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Duo vient de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il se dirige directement vers le blond et le prend dans ses bras. L'étreinte dure plus que nécessaire. Sans un mot, le natté l'interrompt et se prépare son bol de céréales.

Quatre et moi le regardons faire. C'est Quatre qui brise le silence. **Est-ce que ça va Duo ?**

**Bien sur Quat-chan. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré mais serai soulagé quand Trowa et Wufei seront là également.** Puis il commença à manger.

Moi aussi je le trouvais étrange. Sa façon d'embrasser Quatre, si calme. Cette accolade plus longue que d'habitude, ce silence. Ce n'était pas le Duo que nous connaissons, ni celui que je connaissais depuis une semaine. Je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher sur la question. Je devais lui parler de nous. J'aurais du le faire avant. J'ai peur qu'il ne se fasse des idées sur nous et que cela entrave nos futures missions.

J'ai attendu le bon moment afin d'être sur que nous soyons seul pour lui parler. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Lorsque Quatre est monté se coucher, Duo est sorti prendre l'air et n'ait revenu qu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Puis, il est resté avec Quatre à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin du repas. L'heure de se coucher approche et il est toujours dans la salle de bain. J'ai eu le temps de penser à quoi lui dire pendant toute cette journée mais maintenant que la porte s'ouvre sur lui, j'ai tout oublié.

Tout ce que je remarque est qu'il n'a pas son habituelle serviette autour de la taille mais qu'il est déjà en habille de nuit. Il ne m'adresse ni un regard, ni un mot. Il s'avance vers son lit qu'il défait et si couche.

**Duo ?** Commençais-je. **Duo ?** Réitérais-je, n'ayant pas de réponse.

**Hn ?** Me répondit-il.

Sa réponse me rendit perplexe. **Je voulais te parler de se qui s'est passé entre nous…**

**Il n'y a rien à dire.** Me coupa t-il. **Nous nous sommes bien amusés mais maintenant que les autres ont commencé à revenir, ça s'arrête là. Nos parties de jambes en l'air étaient…agréables mais ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**Ah ! Je…d'accord.** Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Mais je suis rassuré. Je me lève et sort prendre ma douche.

Lorsque je reviens Duo n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, tourné vers le mûre enfoui dans les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. Il dort. Je rentre au lit pour faire de même.


	2. Chapter 2

_Duo_

Je lui avais tiré dessus à deux reprises mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il allait la tuer. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bien le voir que cette idiote se postait devant lui pour le protéger. Il voulait l'abattre et elle le protégeait. Incroyable ! Puis tout à coup il était à l'eau. Je n'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que des gens étaient déjà là et l'ont embarqué.

Après avoir obtenu plus amples informations auprès du Professeur G, j'avais pour mission de le libérer. J'ai trouvé la salle où ils le retenaient. A travers l'écran de surveillance, j'ai pu l'examiner plus longuement. Un pur beau gosse, aux cheveux brun en batailles, super musclé et tout et tout. Dommage qu'il soit endormi m'étais-je dit avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne l'était plus. Mon premier réflexe a été de trouver un moyen de pouvoir voir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Quand se fut fait, j'étais estomaqué. Cobalts. Ses yeux étaient cobalts, un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Mais je me repris vite car l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation mais à la fuite. J'ai pu constater en très peu de temps qu'en plus d'être un apollon, il était aussi kamikaze.

Des jours ont passés, puis ce fut à mon tour de me faire capturer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis le visage de mon sauveur. Même s'il pointait une arme dans ma direction, j'étais heureux de le revoir. Finalement, il ne m'a pas tué. J'en ai conclu que j'ai un 'ticket' avec lui mais…non. Malgré toutes mes tentatives d'approches, rien. Ce mec était peut-être beau mais très peu causant. Les seules fois où il s'autorisait à m'adresser la parole, c'était pour me sortir des « hn ». Ses meilleurs moyens de communication sont : son flingue qu'il dégaine plus vite que son ombre et ses yeux. Il peut y faire passer tout ce qu'il ne veut pas dire par la parole. S'il pouvait tuer avec, il n'aurait plus à sortir son gun. J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, je ne l'intéressais pas. Ca m'a fais mal au cœur. Mine de rien, il avait beau me repousser il m'attirait en même temps. C'est donc avec soulagement que nous nous séparâmes, chacun suivant sa route.

J'avais accueilli le fait de devoir cohabiter avec les autres pilots comme une superbe nouvelle. L'idée que tous les cinq ayant comme point commun nos âges et notre vocation m'incitait à nous voir comme une famille. La famille que je n'avais jamais eue. J'étais tellement excité de retrouver Quatre. Lors de nos rencontres nous nous étions énormément rapprochés. Si la perspective de revoir Quatre m'enchantait, celle de retrouver Heero l'était moins.

Le sort n'arrêtait pas de s'acharner sur moi. A chaque fois que nos planques nécessitaient que l'on partage des chambres, je me retrouvais systématiquement avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu dormir depuis l'épisode du laboratoire. Lorsque que je me couche, il est encore sur ce maudit ordinateur et quand je me lève, il est déjà debout. Les robots n'ont-ils donc jamais besoin de sommeil ou de recharger leur batterie ? Si c'est réellement un robot, il est le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. La seule chose que je peux apprécier chez son labtop est lorsqu'il est resté trop longtemps dessus, il est comme courbaturé. Pas que j'aime le voir souffrir. Non. Après être resté trop longtemps dans cette même position, il fait rouler ses muscles pour les détendre. J'adore quand il fait ça. Je n'arrête pas de me demander quel effet cela ferait sous mes doigts ? Quels sont ses points sensibles ?... Toutes ses questions me faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

J'ai réussi à surmonter ma douleur de ne pouvoir être un jour aimé par lui. Il m'était devenu évident qu'il était hétéro. J'étais persuadé qu'il entretenait une relation plus ou moins amoureuse avec Réléna. Elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle était intéressée. Lui, ne la repoussait pas.

Jusqu'à ce jour. En une seconde, toutes mes convictions sur lui se sont effondrées d'un seul coup. Nous étions seuls à la planque pour une durée d'une semaine. Je n'avais franchement pas envie d'aller me coucher pour entendre le bruit du cliquetis continuel des touches de son clavier. Je m'étais donc préparé une pizza pour regarder la télévision. D'habitude, lors de nos soirées dvd, je choisissais exprès un film que je connaissais déjà pour pouvoir embêter Wufei par mes commentaires. Mais comme il n'était pas là j'en profitais pour en découvrir un nouveau. J'étais des plus concentré quand un mouvement derrière moi attira mon attention. Heero venait de faire son apparition. Il s'approcha, déplaça le carton de pizza à côté de moi et prit sa place. Il s'installa tellement prêt de moi que nos cuisses se touchaient. J'ai tressailli immédiatement. Je ne rêvais pas, il était bien là, à côté de moi. Ce contact physique était bien plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le film mais au bout d'un moment, je le voie du coin de l'œil se tourner vers moi. Il attrapa ma natte pour la faire basculer sur mon autre épaule. Je me suis tendu aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? De sa main, il me procura quelques caresses sur ma nuque. C'était tellement bon que j'en aurais fermé les yeux afin de mieux les savourer. Tout en maintenant ma tête, il s'approcha encore plus de moi et vient m'embrasser dans le cou. Cette fois, je ne pu lutter et mes yeux se sont fermés. Le touché de ses lèvres sur ma peau était d'un divin. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à mon lobe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir et je le sens sourire. Il venait de trouver l'un des mes points sensibles en quelques secondes.

Waou ! Cette nuit là j'ai cru mourir, tellement j'étais heureux. Tous mes doutes sur moi, lui, tout s'est envolé. Tout ce que je croyais connaître sur lui était à revoir. Il est tout sauf froid. Au contraire il est chaud, très chaud. Sa peau est d'une douceur. La soirée que nous venions de passée ne fut que la première. Nous nous sommes très bien occupés toute cette semaine. J'ai pu découvrir qu'il adorait mes cheveux. Il ne cessait d'y enfouir ses mains. Il m'était impossible de les garder attachés plus de deux minutes.

Ce matin je me réveille seul. Il doit être dans la cuisine. Je me lève en vitesse pour le rejoindre. Je descends le plus silencieusement pour le surprendre. A un mètre de la porte de la cuisine je reconnais la voix de Quatre. J'allais me précipiter dans ses bras mais me fige en entendant Heero.

**Quatre.** Dit-il sèchement.

**Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Je sais ce que vous avez fais cette nuit. Je voulais juste savoir où vous en êtes.**

Comment…

**Comment ça ?**

**Etes-vous ensemble ou c'est juste une histoire de…coucherie ?** Demanda t-il en rougissant. **Duo est mon meilleur ami et je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses du mal.**

J'aurais pu rire sur le mot qu'il a choisi si la réponse d'Heero ne m'intéressait pas autant.

**Il n'y a rien de sérieux. Duo et moi ça s'est fait comme ça. Il le sait.**

Quoi ? Je ne sais rien du tout. « Il n'y a rien de sérieux ?» me répétais-je.

**Ah.** Reprit Quatre déçu. **J'avais pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.**

Moi aussi.

**Non, tu te trompes. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. C'était juste comme ça mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. **

Au mon dieu ! Il n'a fait que me baiser. Je me suis fait avoir depuis le début. Il n'a jamais…rien ressenti…pour moi. J'ai envi de mourir. Il faut que je me reprenne. Aller Duo, remet ton masque.

Je fais mon entrée dans la cuisine au moment où Quatre voulut dire quelque chose, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je me dirige directement vers le blond et le prend dans mes bras. Cette étreinte m'est comme une bouée de secours. Sans un mot, je quitte les bras réconfortant de mon ami pour me préparer un bol de céréales.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi. C'est Quatre qui brise le silence. **Est-ce que ça va Duo ?**

**Bien sur Quat-chan. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré mais serai soulagé quand Trowa et Wufei seront là également.** Je commençais à manger.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il a très bien comprit le message. Quatre connaît les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Heero. Il a su que j'avais entendu la conversation et pu sentir mon cœur se briser aux paroles du japonais. Oui, vivement que Trowa et Wufei soient de retour, je ne supporterais pas de me retrouver seul avec lui. C'est pourquoi quand Quatre monta se coucher je sorti prendre l'air.

J'ai marché jusqu'au hangar où nos Gundams reposaient. Je m'installe dans le cockpit du DeathScythe. Je me mis à hurler toute la rage et la peine que j'ai. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à pleurer mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'aurai du m'en douter. Il a changé du jour au lendemain, passant de l'ignorance à l'attirance. Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule et moi, je suis tombé dans le panneau. Je suis trop con.

Après avoir à peu prêt retrouvé mes esprits, je repris le chemin de la maison. Lorsque je rentre, personne n'est au ré de chausser. J'en profite pour me glisser rapidement dans la salle d'eau afin de me rafraîchir.

Aussitôt, Quatre vient frapper à la porte. **Duo est-ce que ça va ? **S'inquiète t-il.

**Oui, très bien. **Répondis-je.** Je me lave les mains pour préparer le repas. **Une fois prêt, j'ouvre la porte.

**Duo…**

**Je vais bien. **Conclus-je.

Avec Quatre nous avons préparé de dîner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Je l'en remercie. J'ai traîné le plus possible dans la salle de bain, repoussant le plus possible le moment où je me retrouverai seul avec lui. J'ai profité que personne d'autre n'ait besoin de la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour la nuit. Ceci fait, j'entre dans la chambre et me couche aussitôt en lui tournant le dos. Il m'était impossible de le voir.

**Duo ?** Commença t-il. Je ne réponds pas. **Duo ?** Réitéras t-il, n'ayant pas de réponse.

**Hn ?** Me forçais-je.

Après un silence, il reprit. **Je voulais te parler de se qui s'est passé entre nous…**

**Il n'y a rien à dire.** Le coupais-je. **Nous nous sommes bien amusés mais maintenant que les autres ont commencés à revenir, ça s'arrête là. Nos parties de jambes en l'air étaient…agréables mais ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**Ah ! Je…d'accord.** Dit-il soulagé. Il se lève et sort de la pièce.

Dès le bruit de la porte qui se referme se fit entendre je me détendis. Il était soulagé. Soulagé. Suis-je le premier à qui il faisait le coup ?... Effectivement, ça ne se reproduira plus. Ni avec lui, ni avec personne. Je lui ai donné la seule chose qu'il me restait. Celle que j'avais réussie à garder intacte. Je n'ai plus rien, je ne suis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Duo_

Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Oh ! J'ai bien évidemment gardé ce magnifique masque de jovialité collé au visage. Mais c'était plus pour les autres que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement. Surtout Quatre.

Il fallait bien continuer. La guerre n'était pas finie et j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour elle. Me plonger dans les missions, me perfectionner, m'endurcir, ne plus être ce faible. Je me détestais tellement qu'il m'était insupportable de me regarder dans une glace.

Je m'éloignais de Quatre chaque jour un peu plus. Son amitié envers moi me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. J'avais tellement envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout irait bien mais ce n'était pas la solution. Je me suis replié sur moi-même. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était une erreur lorsqu'il m'apprit que Trowa et lui étaient ensembles. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait eut peur de me le dire. Que lui ait droit au bonheur avec l'homme qu'il aime et que moi non. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que je le punissais avec mon comportement.

Quand à ma relation avec Heero, elle resta purement professionnelle. Si auparavant, j'essayais d'attirer son attention, depuis ça n'a plus été le cas. Je ne l'ai pas ignoré. Non. Cela aurait été lui avouer qu'il m'avait blessé et ainsi me rendre encore plus inférieur et faible à ses yeux.

Après la guerre, nous nous sommes plus ou moins perdu de vue. Je voyais très souvent Quatre et Trowa. Ils sont restés ensembles. Quatre a reprit l'entreprise de son père. Il a pu aider son amant à créer d'énormes cirques pour chaque Colonies. Catherine dirige celui de L3 et lui, celui de Sank où ils vivent. Il avait craint que cette idée ne déplaise aux gens du cirque qui sont attachés à leur mode de vie en tant que 'nomades'. Mais à sa surprise ils l'acceptèrent très bien, comprenant que ça créerait des emplois et que maintenant que la paix est rétablie ils n'avaient plus de raison de fuir. Ils pouvaient s'installer et penser à l'avenir.

Quand à Wufei, il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Sally. Il a réussit à faire le deuil de Meiran et a laissé une chance au médecin. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour ses études de médecine. Ils ont du beaucoup jouer au docteur puisqu'une petite Meiran est née très rapidement. Le chinois fait concurrence à Quatre dans le rôle de 'mère poule'. Il est littéralement gaga devant elle. Je n'ai moi-même pas pu résister lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ses yeux onyx si innocent. J'ai échappé de peu au sabre quand j'ai émis l'idée que dans quelques années les 18 ans qui nous séparent ne seront plus un problème.

Je ne sais pas ce que devient exactement Heero. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait resté auprès de Réléna. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à lui. Ca me fait mal. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je ressens pour lui. Je suis passé par tellement de phases, amour, amertume, colère, haine. Perdu, c'est l'état dans lequel je me trouve.

Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Beaucoup se sont imaginés me voir fonder un orphelinat sur L2 avec Hilde. Il m'était impossible de retourner là bas. Je n'y retournerais que pour une seule et unique raison. J'ai donc accepté la proposition de Quatre pour un poste dans les bureaux pas mal payé. C'était plus pour lui que pour l'argent.

Pour les 2 ans de Meiran, nous nous sommes retrouvés chez le couple Chang-Po. Tout le monde y était. J'appréhendais un peu de me retrouver face à lui. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je le mettais de côté. Etant l'oncle préféré de mademoiselle Chang, j'avais pour mission de lui trouver le plus beau cadeau sous peine de ne pas recevoir de gâteau. Elle connaissait mon point faible et en usait la chipie.

J'arrive et suis accueilli par une Meiran en mode koala. Pour l'occasion, elle est vêtue d'une belle robe rouge que je lui avais offerte.

**Oncle Duo, tu es en retard !** S'exclame t-elle avant de bouder.

**Excuse-moi ma poupée de porcelaine. Je suis allé chercher ton cadeau, mais si tu ne le veux pas je peux le ramener.**

**Non ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es pardonné. Tu me donne un bisou ?**

**Un seul ?** Demandais-je faussement déçu. Elle rit et j'en profite pour la couvrir de bisous tout en entrant dans le salon et salut les autres invités.

Quatre et Trowa sont installés sur le canapé. Wufei sur un des fauteuils me servant un verre de Coca. Sally est retournée à la cuisine accompagnée de Dorothy et Hilde. Je m'installe à mon tour dans un fauteuil gardant Meiran sur mes genoux.

**Alors Maxwell, quoi de neuf ?** Me demande Wufei.

**Que de l'occas…** Devant l'air interrogateur du chinois je comprends que ma vanne tombe à plat. **Laisse tombé. Y a rien de nouveau dans ma vie. Sinon au boulot on se croirait dans un soap opera. Une rumeur circule dans les bureaux que mon boss se tape sa secrétaire.** Dis-je en me tournant vers Quatre.

**Quatre ?** Demande Trowa visiblement intéressé. Le blond devient rouge.

**J'ai entendu cette rumeur mais je ne sais pas d'où elle peut venir. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Mindy, elle a dans les 40 ans. **Se défend t-il.

**Parce que si elle en avait moins ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Intéressant. Il faut que je dise ça à Katie.**

**Duo ! **S'exclame Quatre. **Katie est une vraie commère.**

**Je sais. Justement. **Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui racontes ses choses.**

**Si on ne peut plus rigoler. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Trowa sait que c'est impossible. Tu les aimes plus jeunes.**

**Duo ! **Me réprimande Trowa.** Arrête. Il va faire une crise cardiaque. Rétablie au plus vite la vérité au bureau.**

**Oncle Duo s'est fait gronder. **Chantonne le moustique se trouvant sur mes genoux.

**Toi.** La menaçais-je de la chatouiller. Je fus stoppé par l'arrivée d'Heero et de Réléna.

Je remercie Meiran de m'occuper les mains à cet instant. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Il porte dans ses bras une énorme boite, le cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne fais pas attention à la Princesse, il n'y a plus que lui. Il salut tout le monde, s'avance vers moi et me tend sa main. Je la saisie et la lui serre. Une fois ma main récupérée, je me donne une claque mentale. Sentir la douceur de sa peau m'a rendu heureux. Et ça, je me l'étais interdit.

Sally arrive avec le gâteau d'anniversaire sur lequel deux bougies y sont allumées. Appareils photos et caméscopes sont sortis. Je me concentre sur la scène pour ne pas le regarder de l'autre côté de la table. Je me rends compte que je l'aime toujours. J'avais pensé avoir tourné la page et me suis trompé. Quatre n'arrête pas de me lancer des petits regards. Il doit craindre que je pète un câble d'un instant à l'autre. Wufei me tend une pars de gâteau.

**Oncle Duo ?** Je me stoppe dans mon geste. Fourchette en direction de ma bouche, celle-ci grande ouverte pour la réception et me tourne vers la propriétaire de cette petite voix. Meiran me regarde les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde nous observe.

**Oui, ma chérie ?**

**As-tu mérité une part de mon délicieux gâteau ?**

Me rappelant de notre marché je sourie. **Je crois que oui. Mais nous avons un souci. Ton papa et ta maman veulent ouvrir les cadeaux après le gâteau donc il faut que je mange d'abord. Ensuite tu verras si j'ai été à la hauteur. **La défiais-je avec un plus grand sourire.

Elle me fusille du regard avant de se tourner vers son papa. Lui offrant un regard larmoyant. Elle sait qu'il n'y résiste pas. **C'est de la triche !** M'exclamais-je

**Tu as trouvé une adversaire à ta hauteur, Maxwell. Elle aussi sait user de ses charmes.** Se moqua Wufei

**Et le premier à y avoir succombé est son père. **Souffla sa femme dans un rire.

**Mais regarde-la. **Se défend t-il.** Regarde ses petits yeux. Elle va pleurer, et ça je ne veux pas. En plus si ça permet d'embêter Maxwell…Vas y Meiran, ouvre le cadeau.**

**Moi aussi je peux pleurer… **Protestais-je.

**Mais ouvre ceux des autres en premier. **Me coupe t-il avec un grand sourire.

Quatre et Trowa lui ont offert des peluches d'animaux. Elle fut très contente car ils étaient très doux.

Dorothy et Hilde se sont concertées pour lui offrir les robes de toutes les princesses des contes de fées. Elle était ravie parce que sa maman n'arrête pas de l'appeler « ma princesse ».

Sally lui offrit une trousse de premiers secours pour enfant et Wufei lui offrit une imitation de sabre en plastique. La petite resta sans voix.

**Quatre, tu me dois 100 crédits.** Dis-je.

**Comment as-tu su ?** S'étonna t-il.

**C'est simple. Wuffei et Sally resteront toujours Wuffei et Sally.**

**Hey !** S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

Heero s'avança vers la table avec le gros paquet. **Réléna et moi espérons que ça te plaira.** Dit-il en l'aidant à déchirer le papier cadeau.

Le « Réléna et moi » ma cloué sur place. Mais je fus coupé de mes pensées par un cri de Meiran.

Dans la boite se trouvait une magnifique maison de poupée que l'on peut ouvrir par le toit et une façade pour découvrir l'intérieur. Des meubles y étaient déjà installés. La petite était émerveillée. Sur le coup, je me sens mal. Mon cadeau est minable à côté. Je n'aurai pas droit au gâteau. Jusqu'à présent oublié, je suis de nouveau au centre de l'attention lorsque mon ventre se met à se faire entendre.

**Voilà le tour de Duo.** Se trouva amusante de faire rappeler Réléna. Je l'a fusil du regard mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

Je me place à côté de Meiran et lui tend mon présent. Elle le déballe avec lenteur comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde mais ses tremblements trahissent son excitation et son empressement. Sous le papier cadeau se trouvait une boite dont on ne pouvait deviner se qu'elle contenait.

**Attend ma puce je vais t'aider.** Dis-je tout en accompagnant le geste à la parole. J'ouvris délicatement le couvercle et en sorti un objet enroulé de nombreuse couches de papier bulles. Lorsque l'effeuillage fut fini, les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillèrent.

**Elle te plait ?** Demandais-je incertain.

**Oh oui.** Réussit-elle par dire sans même détacher le regard de la poupée que je lui ai offert.

**Duo elle est magnifique.** Me dit Sally.

**Comment as-tu fais ?** Me questionna Wufei.

**J'ai trouvé sur Internet un artisan qui travail la porcelaine. Je lui ai fourni une photo de Meiran pour model. Sa fille étudie la mode. Elle m'a proposé de créer sa robe. J'ai accepté.**

**C'est la même robe que porte Meiran. C'est stupéfiant.** Rajouta Quatre.

**Cette jeune fille m'a gentiment proposé son aide alors qu'elle doit préparer un examen. Pour la remercier je ai lui dis qu'elle pouvait empreinter Meiran ainsi que la poupée pour montrer son travail au jury…A condition, bien sur, que ses parents soient d'accord.**

**Il n'y a aucun problème. Je tiens à remercier cette jeune fille et son père pour le cadeau qu'ils mon fait.** Répond le chinois.

**Qu'ils t'ont fait ?** Le reprend Sally.

**Ils ont fait que Meiran reste mon bébé pour toujours. Quand elle deviendra une adolescente ingrate, je regarderais cette poupée et me souviendrai que ça n'a pas été toujours le cas.**

**Wufei ! **Le réprimanda faussement Sally.

**Alors ma poupée de porcelaine, ai-je droit à ma part de gâteau ?**

**Oui ! Merci oncle Duo, c'est le pus beau de tous mes cadeaux.** S'exclama la fillette en me sautant dans les bras.

Je suis tellement content. Pas seulement du fait que le cadeau ait fait plaisir à Meiran mais la réaction qu'a eut Réléna. Je suis sur qu'elle était certaine d'offrir le plus beau cadeau et ainsi attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle a dut être déçue. Mais le plus drôle est lorsque les mots « c'est le pus beau de tous mes cadeaux » sont sortis de la bouche de la gamine, elle a tiré une de ces têtes. Je jubile. Je suis sur mon petit nuage. Quatre mit fait descendre par un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il se retient de rire.

Après avoir bien joué avec ses nombreux cadeaux, Sally emmène la petite dans sa chambre finir la sieste commencée sur le tapie du salon. Lorsqu'elle revient, Réléna annonça qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire. Une fois certaine que toute l'attention est sur elle, elle sortie de son sac une petite boite rouge. J'ai l'impression que la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux se passe au ralenti. Une fois la boite ouverte, elle en sorti une magnifique bague qu'elle enfila à son annulaire gauche. Cette bague a un effet hypnotique parce que je n'arrive pas à en détacher mes yeux. Même lorsque la main qui la porte se pose sur celle d'Heero. J'ai envie de vomir mais je suis trop choqué pour réagir.

Je sors lentement de ma léthargie.

**Félicitation. Heero quand as-tu fais ta demande ?**Demanda Sally.

**Il y a une semaine.**

**Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt ?**

**Nous avons préférés vous l'annoncer à tous et l'anniversaire nous a parut le bon moment.** Répondit Réléna.


	4. Chapter 4

_Duo_

_Après avoir bien joué avec ses nombreux cadeaux, Sally emmène la petite dans sa chambre finir la sieste commencée sur le tapie du salon. Lorsqu'elle revient, Réléna annonça qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire. Une fois certaine que toute l'attention est sur elle, elle sortie de son sac une petite boite rouge. J'ai l'impression que la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux se passe au ralenti. Une fois la boite ouverte, elle en sorti un magnifique bague qu'elle enfila à son annulaire gauche. Cette bague a un effet hypnotique parce que je n'arrive pas à y détacher les yeux. Même lorsque la main qui la porte se pose sur celle d'Heero. J'ai envie de vomir mais je suis trop choqué pour réagir. _

_Je sors lentement de ma léthargie._

_**Félicitation. Heero quand as-tu fais ta demande ? **Demanda Sally._

_**Il y a une semaine.**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?**_

_**Nous avons préférés vous l'annoncer à tous et l'anniversaire nous a parut le bon moment.** Répondit Réléna._

Je ne vois plus rien. Je suis totalement déconnecté. Je repense au mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu plutôt. Un petit rire ironique m'échappe. Une main sur mon épaule me sort de ma rêverie. Je me tourne vers son propriétaire et Trowa me fait signe que l'on s'adresse à moi.

**Je te demandais Duo, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Me questionne Réléna.

**De quoi ?**

**De nos fiançailles.**

**Oh ! Rien. Si Heero te l'a demandé, c'est qu'il le veut. Si tu as accepté, c'est que tu le veux. Sinon, c'est que vous vous faite croire des choses qui n'existent pas. Ce genre de comportement blesse les gens. Quand tu es honnête avec toi-même tu l'es également avec les autres. J'espère sincèrement qu'Heero l'est avec toi, Réléna.** Finis-je en regardant ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.** S'empressa t-elle de dire.

**Qui veut encore du café ou du thé ?** Demande soudain Sally. Tous répondirent par l'affirmatif.

**Attends ! Je vais t'aider.** Lui proposais-je. L'atmosphère commençait à m'étouffer. Quatre nous suit dans la cuisine.

**Est-ce que ça va aller ?** S'inquiète le blond.

**Bien sur. J'ai juste été aussi surprit que vous par la nouvelle. Qui aurait cru Heero capable de ça ? Décidément, on croit le connaître et il arrive toujours à nous démonter que l'on s'est bien planté.** Dis-je en versant le café dans le termosse. Une douleur au niveau de la poitrine se fait ressentir. J'essaye tant bien que mal de la réprimer mais elle persiste. J'en renverse le liquide chaud sur la table, à laquelle je me cramponne.

**Duo !** S'exclame Quatre alors que ma vision se trouble. Mais au son de sa voix, je sais qu'à cause de son empathie il souffre également. J'entends Sally qui se précipite près de moi et j'ai juste le temps de l'entendre appeler à l'aide avant de sombrer.

Ce jour là, j'ai reprit connaissance dans la chambre d'ami une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Quatre est à mes côtés à me veiller.

**Désolé Kitty Quat' que t'ai eu à endurer ça aussi. **Dis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

**J'ai eu tellement peur. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu étais bien puis d'un coup, la douleur est apparue. J'ai eu plus peur que mal.**

**Moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Demain, tu retrouves Sally à l'Hospital pour faire des examens…**

**Quatre…** Tentais-je de protester.

**Non. Tu iras.** Dit-il n'acceptant aucun refus.

**D'accord.**

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien hormis les regards de Quatre. La nouvelle des fiançailles et mon malaise sont vite oubliés au réveil de la belle au bois dormant. D'habitude je profite de sa sieste pour m'éclipser parce qu'elle récupère beaucoup d'énergie durant ces trois heures.

Le lendemain je me suis fait mettre dehors par le service de sécurité du boulot.

**Ce sont les ordres, petit.** M'avait dit l'un d'eux. **Quand le boss ordonne, on s'exécute.** J'étais donc obligé de me rendre au rendez-vous avec Sally.

Arrivé à l'Hospital, je me présente à l'accueil.

**Bonjour, Duo Maxwell j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Po pour des examens.**

**Oui. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait. Je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée.**

Un quart d'heure d'attente et la voilà qui arrive.** Excuse-moi Duo de t'avoir fait attendre.**

**C'est bon. J'ai interdiction de retourner au boulot avant d'avoir fais les tests. Quatre a briefé la sécurité.**

Nous passons dans une salle d'examen. Elle me pose des questions, m'examine minutieusement avant de faire appel à différentes machines.

**Bien. **Commence t-elle.** Lorsque j'ai les résultats je te préviendrai.**

Je l'a quitte et retourne au boulot où je rejoins le bureau de Quatre escorté par des gars de la sécurité.

**Alors ? **Me demande t-il lorsque je franchis la porte.

**J'y suis allé. Tiens, elle m'a fait un mot d'excuse pour justifier mon absence.** Dis-je en lui tendant le papier. J'entends les gars qui rigolent. **Elle préviendra lorsqu'elle aura les résultats.**

La semaine se déroula normalement, mis à part des légers coups de fatigue. Je suis au travail, installé à mon bureau et d'un coup je suis essoufflé. Mon souffle est court comme si j'avais couru des jours et ma poitrine me fait souffrir. J'essaye de me calmer. Lorsque j'y parviens le téléphone sonne, me faisant sursauter.

**Allo !**

**Duo, c'est Sally. J'ai reçu les résultats. J'aimerais que tu viennes pour pouvoir en discuter tranquillement.**

**D'accord…Est-ce que s'est sérieux ?** Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

**Je préfère que l'on se voit pour discuter. Passe aujourd'hui.**

**Je suis là dans une demi-heure. **Dis-je avant de raccrocher. En sortant de mon bureau, j'interpelle Katie.

**Katie ! Veuillez annuler mes rendez-vous du reste de la journée. Je serai en extérieur.**

**Aucun problème. Serez-vous joignable ?**

**Non. S'il y a le moindre problème, référez-vous auprès de Marc. Je vous remercie.**

Bon sang. Sally avait l'air très sérieuse. Quand il s'agit de son boulot ça a toujours été le cas. Alors il ne faut pas paniquer. C'est en essayant de me rassurer que je la rejoins.

**Duo, entre et assieds toi**.

**Alors ?**

**Les examens effectués ont révélés quelque chose.**

**Je t'écoute.** L'encourageais-je.

**Nous avons décelé une tumeur au niveau du cœur.**

**Une tumeur…** Répétais-je pour moi-même.

**Je suis désolée.**

**Il ne faut pas. Ca arrive à plein de monde. Tous n'en meurent pas.** Un silence se crée. Il devient lourd. **N'est-ce pas ?** Insistais-je.

**Normalement nous t'aurions inscrit sur la liste de demandeur d'organe… Mais le problème est que le cancer s'est considérablement répandu. Une greffe est impossible.**

**Impossible, impossible. Je n'ai que 20 ans. Je ne peux pas…je peux pas…mourir.**

**Duo.** Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée.


	5. Chapter 5

_Duo_

_**Une tumeur…** Répétais-je pour moi-même._

_**Je suis désolé.**_

_**Il ne faut pas. Ca arrive à plein de monde. Tous n'en meurent pas.** Un silence se crée. Il devient lourd. **N'est-ce pas ?** Insistais-je._

_**Normalement nous t'aurions inscrit sur la liste de demandeur d'organe… Mais le problème est que le cancer s'est considérablement répandu. Une greffe est impossible.**_

_**Impossible, impossible. Je n'ai que 20 ans. Je peux pas…je peux pas…mourir.**_

_**Duo.** Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée._

J'ai eu raison de suivre mon pressentiment et de faire annuler tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. Après l'entretien passé avec Sally, je ne suis pas retourné au travail. Je suis rentré seul malgré l'instance du docteur pour que l'on vienne me chercher. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

FLASH BACK

**Duo, dans ce genre de situation il ne faut pas rester seul. Veux-tu mon aide pour l'annoncer aux autres ?**

**Non ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir.**

**Duo. Tu dois leur dire.**

**Pourquoi ? Pour que je lise dans leurs regards ce que j'ai lu dans le tien ! Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Je n'en ai pas besoin. De plus, je ne veux pas les inquiéter.**

**Il faudra bien qu'ils sachent. Ils sont tes meilleurs amis. Ménages-les mais ne leur mens pas.**

**Je ne sais plus quoi penser.** Un rire nerveux m'échappe. **Juste au moment où je me posais des questions sur mon avenir… Je découvre que je n'en ai pas.**

**Ne dis pas ça, Duo.**

**C'est pourtant la vérité. En acceptant le poste chez Winner Corp., je le pensais provisoire en attendant que je trouve ma voie. Combien…Combien de temps me reste t-il ?**

**On ne peut pas être sur à 100%. La tumeur s'est largement bien répandue. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Cela peut se compter en semaines, en mois ou bien en années. J'aimerai te parler d'un traitement pour prolonger ton…**

**Mon sursis ? Non merci. Je n'ai pas survécu à la guerre pour mourir bourré de médocs.**

FIN FLASH BACK

Je suis à présent dans mon canapé à réfléchir à tout ça. La Mort s'est enfin décidée à me rappeler auprès d'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je vais mourir et je ne sais pas quand exactement. Ca peut être maintenant comme dans un mois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je suis interrompu dans mes interrogations par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir qui c'est mais cette personne insiste. Lorsque j'ouvre je ne suis presque pas surprit de voir Quatre.

**Duo ! Katie m'a dit que tu as pris ton après-midi. Tu vas bien ?** S'inquiète Quatre.

**Je…** Je voulais lui dire que tout était okay mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Je ne mens jamais et se n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Percevant mon trouble, il se précipite sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Duo, je suis là. Raconte-moi.** Me rassure t-il.

**Sally a reçu les résultats de mes examens.** Je le sens se tendre aussitôt. **Ce n'est pas bon Quatre, pas bon du tout.**

**Allons dans le salon pour discuter. Vas y dis moi. Qu'est-ce que Sally a découvert ?**

**Les examens ont montrés une tumeur au niveau du cœur. Elle s'est considérablement propagée et ne peut être soignée. **Je le vois essayer accuser le coup.

**Sais-tu depuis combien de temps elle a fait son apparition ?**

**Non. J'avais quelques vertiges ou encore des douleurs dans la poitrine. Mais je mettais ça sous le coup du traitement que j'imposais à mon corps pendant la guerre. Je m'attendais à recevoir les conséquences de mes actes pour cette période mais pas à ça.**

Quatre essuie les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler sur mes joues. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me ramène contre lui.

**Sally a-t-elle dit autre chose ?**

**Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il me reste…Elle m'a parlé d'un traitement pour repousser la date fatidique.**

**Je serai là. Quand le commences-tu ? En quoi consiste exactement se traitement ? **

**Je ne veux pas de ce traitement.**

**Duo ! **S'exclame t-il.** Pourquoi ?**

**J'ai déjà supporté beaucoup de choses et même si j'en avais envie, je crois ne pas pouvoir y arriver cette fois encore.** Le silence s'installe mais ne nous gêne pas. C'est moi d'habitude qui suis celui qui étreint Quatre pour le rassurer. Cette fois, je ne rechigne pas pour que les rôles soient inversés. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment sans que ni lui ou moi ne parlâmes. **Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dur pour toi, mais…**

**Tu peux tout me demander. **M'encourage t-il.

**J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le dises à Trowa. Je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai également chargé Sally de le faire auprès de Wufei.**

**Je comprends. Compte sur moi. Veux-tu aussi que je l'annonce à Heero ?**

**Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire.**

**Duo ! Il doit être au courant.**

**Pourquoi ? Je ne lui dois rien et inversement. En plus, il est en plein préparatifs pour son mariage. **Réussi-je à dire malgré le dernier mot.

**Je suis désolé.**

**Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimera jamais. L'annonce de son mariage m'a permit de le comprendre. Il semble heureux avec elle. Il ne se serait pas engagé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.**

**Tu es toujours amoureux de lui.**

**Oui. J'ai longtemps prétendu le contraire mais lorsque je l'ai revu à l'anniversaire de Meiran…tout ce que j'avais tenté de refouler m'ait revenu en pleine face. Quand j'ai vu la bague de fiançailles j'ai cru mourir sur place.**

**Je sais…Je suis content que tu m'en parles. J'espère que tu te sens soulagé.**

**Je me sens mieux. Je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant, j'ai plus important à régler.** Quatre raffermi sa prise sur mon bras tout en me frictionnant de haut en bas.** Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?**

**A propos de tes sentiments ou pour…**

**Pour la tumeur. **Le coupais-je devant son hésitation.

**Oui, je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir.**

J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Quatre de me laisser seul. Je suis fière de lui, il a réussit à ne pas pleurer alors que moi je me suis lâché. J'ai pu rattraper toutes ces années où je me le suis interdit en me répétant mon éternel « boys don't cry ».

Alors que je somnolais sur mon canapé, des coups se font entendre à ma porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Sur le palier, se trouvent Trowa et Wufei qui se lancent vers moi et me prennent tous deux dans leurs bras. D'abord surpris, je me laisse vite aller dans leur étreinte. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'autorisent un tel geste envers moi, et en même temps. Il a fallut un cancer pour que ça arrive. Cette constatation me fait rire. Ils tentent de se dégager mais je les retiens en m'agrippant aussi fort que possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_Duo_

Ce soir là j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Trowa et Wufei. J'ai du faire face à la colère du chinois lorsque je leur ai dis ne pas vouloir poursuivre un traitement.

FLASH BACK

**Duo, tu dois te battre. **S'exclama Wufei.

**Je n'en ai plus la force. Je me suis battu toute ma vie dans le but de faire établir la paix. Nous avons réussit. Je me sens si fatigué à présent. Je sais que tu me considères comme un lâche et un égoïste…mais n'en ai-je pas le droit aujourd'hui ?**

**Duo… **Souffla Trowa

**Duo tu n'es pas un lâche. Excuse moi… **Continua le chinois. **Tu devrais aller te reposer…tu n'a pas l'air bien.**

**Ce n'est rien, cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent…**

**Comment ça ?** S'inquiète le français en permettant au natté de se reposer sur lui.

**Des coups de fatigues qui surviennent de temps en temps.**

**Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt ?**

**Ce n'était pas gênant jusqu'à que je ne m'évanouisse dans ta cuisine.** Répondis-je alors que Trowa me porte dans ses bras pour me conduire à ma chambre.

**Trowa…** Protestais-je, mais la façon dont le français resserre sa prise m'indiqua que je devais me laisser faire.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec l'habituel mal de crâne. Alors que je tente de me lever je remarque que je suis encerclé par Wufei et Trowa allongés chacun à côté de moi. Mes mouvements ont du les sortir également du sommeil car à leur tour ils ouvrent les yeux.

**Les gars, ne me dites pas que vous êtes resté là toute la nuit.** Dis-je extrêmement touché du geste. **Que vont dire vos moitiés lorsqu'elles vont savoir que vous avez partagés le lit de la bombe sexuelle que je suis ?**

**Elles ont été mises au courant. Nous les avons appelés hier soir.**

**Et Quatre n'est pas venu aussitôt ?** M'étonnais-je.

**Non.** S'amuse Trowa.

**Comment as-tu fais ?** Demandais-je ahuri.

**Je lui ai dis qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il fasse en sorte que pour aujourd'hui tu n'ais pas à aller travailler.**

**Effectivement, le seul moyen de canaliser Quatre c'est de lui donner de quoi penser…** Il s'arrête dans sa phrase réalisant quelque chose. **Pourquoi n'irais-je pas travailler aujourd'hui ?**

**Duo, sois raisonnable…** Commence Wufei.

**Mais je le suis. Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il m'arrive m'empêche de…de…de vivre.** Réussi-je à dire malgré les sanglots qui commence à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Heureusement, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. C'est Trowa qui se décide à aller voir qui c'est. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Quatre. Celui-ci se précipite pour me faire un de ses gros câlins matinaux qu'il ne m'a plus fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

L'arrivée de Quatre a permit à Trowa et Wufei de partir travailler après être respectivement passé chez eux pour se changer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Duo_

Je me sentais encore plus faible qu'hier mais je devais le faire. J'avais tellement espéré qu'il puisse m'aimer un jour. Mais je sais à présent que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Tout ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui…c'est qu'il ne me déteste pas.

Malgré les protestations de Quatre j'ai décidé d'aller au mariage. Pour lui.

Cela va faire plus d'une semaine que nous avons eut cette dispute. Depuis, je vois mon mal s'agrandir. J'essaye de le dissimuler auprès des autres, surtout Quatre et Meiran.

Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Je sens bien qu'il a peur, peut-être même plus que moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir vivre avec Trowa et lui. Je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps. Je n'arrête pas de taquiner Trowa sur le fait que je lui monopolise son chéri.

Pendant la guerre, je m'efforçais de le protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Même si je savais que derrière ce physique si innocent et inoffensif se cachait une toute autre personne. Puis c'est tout naturellement que j'ai laissé les rênes à Trowa.

Nous sommes à cet instant en train de chercher de quoi m'habiller pour la cérémonie. En effet, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids. Déjà que je n'étais pas très épais, me voila maintenant presque squelettique. Sally m'avait prévenu de cet aspect de la maladie. C'est pour quoi je m'étais acheté un appareil photo il y a quelques temps. Je ne voulais pas laisser à Meiran l'image que me renvoi le miroir depuis quelques jours.

Je lui cache tant bien que mal mon état mais elle est bien la fille de Wufei. Intelligente et très observatrice. Wufei m'a dit qu'elle avait posé des questions. Nous avons donc décidé de lui dire la vérité pour la préparer. Au début, elle n'a pas comprit. Elle pensait que je ne voulais plus la voir, que c'était sa faute si je partais. Nous avons beaucoup pleurés.

Comme prévu, nous sommes arrivés en avance à l'église. Wufei est en train d'expliquer aux gars de la sécurité pourquoi nous sommes déjà là. En effet, étant donné mon état physique, me déplacer dans mon fauteuil roulant aurait été difficile et très voyant.

Nous allons nous asseoir à nos places. Je suis installé entre Quatre et Wufei. Nous nous occupons en discutant, critiquant la décoration, faisant des pronostiques sur la robe de Réléna. Les invités arrivent progressivement. Sally et Meiran nous rejoignent.

Le brouhaha de la foule diminue lorsque Heero et Trowa s'avancent jusqu'à l'autel. Je reconnais bien là les deux soldats, impassible jusqu'au bout. Meiran interpelle le futur marié pour lui signaler sa présence et le saluer d'un grand signe de la main. Il sourit à la fillette. Lorsque son regard s'accroche au mien, son sourire s'agrandi. Il est content que je sois venu. Je lui souris en retour. Un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même. Il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche. Je le vois s'apprêter à nous joindre mais il est stoppé par le début de la marche nuptiale.

Tout le monde se tourne alors vers l'entrée de l'église pour apercevoir la future mariée. Personnellement, je reste à fixer Heero. Il est vraiment beau dans son costume noir, légèrement satiné. Sa chemise blanche s'épouse très bien avec sa peau halée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en m'apercevant de la couleur de la cravate. Quatre se retourne vers moi pour savoir si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que le rose va superbement bien au teint de Heero. Il rit et me dit de regarder la robe de Réléna. Alors que cette dernière apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je remarque que sa robe est blanche mais qu'une multitude de broderies roses cache la couleur initiale.

L'air impassible de Heero et Trowa depuis le début de la cérémonie me faisait tellement penser à une mission que quand le prêtre a commencé son discourt, la réalité m'a frappé au visage comme une gifle aurait bien pu le faire. Instinctivement, j'attrape la main de mon meilleur ami et la serre aussi fort que je le peux.

Je suis tellement amorphe que je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il se dit devant l'autel. Je vois Heero et Réléna s'avancer l'un vers l'autre et s'embrasser. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement mon cœur me fait mal malgré les calmants que Sally m'a donné. Alors que je ne regarde que Heero, je me sens partir petit à petit. La douleur diminue elle aussi. Je me détends progressivement que j'en ferme les yeux.

_Quatre_

Duo s'agrippe à ma main de toutes ses forces. Celles-ci étant très faibles, il ne me fait pas mal. Malgré la douleur que génère sa maladie et celle de voir l'homme qu'il aime en épouser une autre, il a eut le cran de venir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire de même.

Je dois dire que la cérémonie est très belle. Pour la décoration, on voit bien qu'il y a beaucoup de Réléna dedans. Trowa ne cesse de me regarder. J'en rougis. J'espère que personne ne l'a remarqué.

Je me tourne vers Duo. Il a les yeux rivés sur Heero. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer durant toutes ces années de quasi mépris, une semaine de bonheur total qui se termina en un rien de temps. Une conversation entendue par accident et son monde s'est écroulé.

J'aperçois à côté de Duo que Meiran s'est assoupie dans les bras de sa mère. Duo s'est tellement attaché à cette petite. Un jour, il m'avait confié qu'il rêvait de fonder une grande et heureuse famille. Etre entouré de beaucoup d'enfants et veiller sur eux comme il le faisait avec les gamins des rues de L2. En attendant, il travaillait à la Winner Corp. pour réunir de l'argent.

Même si Wufei ne l'a jamais dit, je sais qu'il est heureux que Duo ait été là pour l'éducation de sa fille. Duo est le seul d'entre nous à avoir de l'expérience avec les enfants. Le natté considère Meiran comme sa propre fille.

Je caresse la main de Duo avant de tourner mon attention à la cérémonie.

Comme je m'y attendais, les vœux de Heero sont très concis alors que ceux de Réléna font dans le nian nian. Voila le moment du baiser. Je sens une grande douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. La vague de douleur s'amenuise de plus en plus et je reprends mon souffle.

Lorsque Duo pose sa tête sur mon épaule je reprends pieds à la réalité. Je me rends compte que la pression de sa main ne se fait plus sur la mienne. La panique s'installe en moi du fait de ne pas sentir le souffle de Duo dans mon cou. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je retiens mes sanglots. Alors que les jeunes mariés remontent l'allée vers la sortie, je capte le regard de Trowa. Aussitôt il s'arrête de marcher et reporte son attention sur Duo.

Sa réaction ne passe pas inaperçu et très vite des murmures dans la salle se font entendre et ainsi préviennent Heero. Celui-ci se retourne vers son témoin qu'il voit avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. Le japonais suit la direction que le français fixe et m'aperçois en pleurs.

Très vite Heero demande aux invités de sortir au plus vite de l'église et rejoindre la salle de banquet. Après avoir rassuré Réléna en lui disant qu'il faut qu'elle aille se changer et s'occuper des invités, il nous rejoint.

**Sally !** M'exclamais-je. **Je crois que c'est finit.**

**Wufei !** **Prend Meiran.** Dit-elle à son mari en lui tendant la petite. Elle se précipite vers nous et examine le natté. **Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?** Me demande t-elle.

**A l'instant.** Répondis-je.

**Que ce passe t-il ?** Intervient Heero.

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui, sauf Duo que je garde dans mes bras.

**Duo vient de nous quitter.** Répond le plus calmement possible Wufei.

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Demande t-il mais personne ne lui répond.

**Je vais appeler une ambulance.** Prévient Sally. **Donne-moi Meiran, je vous laisse discuter.**

Wufei vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Duo et le prend également dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure couleur miel.

**Duo ?** Appela timidement Heero.

J'avais espéré qu'il relève la tête et cri que c'était une blague. Mais en voyant le manque de réaction, je resserre mon étreinte et commence à pleurer.

**Duo !** Cria Heero dont l'écho dans l'église me terrifia. Il se précipita devant lui, se laissa tomber à genoux. **Duo…** Il lève une main tremblante vers le visage pâle du natté, dégage sa frange et lui caresse la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. **Comment ?**

**Il était gravement malade.** Répondis-je.

**Malade…** Répète t-il comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

**Oui.** Reprit Trowa. **Une tumeur au niveau du cœur.**

**Vous le saviez.** Affirme t-il. **Depuis combien de temps… ?**

**Nous l'avons découvert en même temps que lui. Lorsqu'il est tombé dans les pommes à l'anniversaire de Meiran. Nous l'avons obligé à se faire examiner.** Explique Wufei.

**Depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?** M'accuse t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Je sens sa douleur et le sentiment de trahison. **Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches.** Lui crachais-je au visage.

Nous fûmes arrêtés dans notre discussion par les ambulanciers. On m'intime de lâcher Duo mais je n'y arrive pas. Trowa me force à lâcher prise en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras et me berçant.

Je me laisse envahir par mon chagrin et hurle ma douleur.


	8. Chapter 8

Cher Trowa,

Je te donne mon bien le plus précieux.

Je sais que tu en prendras le plus grand soin,

Parce que tu le fais déjà depuis des années.

Veilles sur Quatre

Ton frère Duo

Cher Quatre,

Durant toutes ces années tu as été mon petit rayon de soleil.

Tu t'es longtemps senti coupable de ton bonheur avec Trowa,

Alors que j'étais heureux grâce à vous.

C'est votre amour qui m'a fait garder espoir.

Je sais qu'il est inutile de le dire mais…

Ne m'oubli pas.

Je t'aime, ton meilleur ami Duo

Cher Wufei,

Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te remercie.

Pendant la guerre nous sommes devenus une famille,

Mais c'est à l'arrivée de ma petite poupée de porcelaine

Que j'ai su que malgré les atrocités que l'on a pu commettre,

La vie nous permet de nous reconstruire.

Veilles sur ta famille.

Ton frère Duo

Cher Sally,

Ton entrée dans nos vies a été comme un baume au cœur.

Tu as su recoller les morceaux,

Le corps, l'âme et l'esprit.

Veilles sur ta famille.

Duo

Cher Meiran,

Ma petite poupée de porcelaine.

Je t'aime comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue.

Veilles sur tes parents et ménages un peu ton père.

Ton oncle Duo

Cher Heero,

Ne m'en veux pas de ne t'avoir rien dis.

Tu étais tellement heureux… que je n'ai pas osé tout gâcher.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Depuis toutes ces années,

Même avant cette fameuse semaine.

Dès la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

J'aurai voulu que cet amour soit réciproque,

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

J'ai fini par l'accepter.

Sache qu'il n'y a jamais eut que toi,

Corps, cœur et âme.

Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

Je t'aime,

Duo


End file.
